Jade et l'amour éternel
by Jess-deschnes
Summary: Jade est nouvelle à poudlard en septième année et elle apprend à se méfier de certain (dsl chui nul dans les résumé)


Chapitre 1 Un nouveau départ  
  
Sur le quai de la voie 9 et ¾ une jeune fille du nom de Jade était là à attendre le départ. Elle avait la taille fine, de long cheveux brun foncé, de magnifique yeux bleu-vert et avec de jolie courbes plutôt agréable à regarder. À ses cotées se tenait sa mère tout en larmes ne cessait de répéter :  
  
Jade je ne veux pas que tu t'en aille je ne veux plus rester seule à la maison depuis la mort de ton père. Maman il faut que je finisse mes études à Poudlard je ne pouvais pas rester en France avec tout le monde qui me détestent et avec ce qui est arrivé à Papa j'ai trop de mauvais souvenir. Jade il ne t'aurais rester qu'une seule année .  
  
Monique, la mère de Jade, n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle fut couper par le sifflet du train.  
  
Maman il faut que j'y aille je t'aime j'ai hâte de te revoir au mois de Juin. Jade ne t'en va pas. Je n'ai pas le choix au revoir.  
  
Jade embarqua dans le train et se trouva un compartiment vide tout au fond du train. Elle ouvrit un livre et commença la lecture d'un de ses nombreux manuel scolaire. Vers la fin de l'avant-midi un chariot de friandise arriva, elle s'acheta des patacitrouille , ces friandise favorites, et continus sa lecture. Quand tout à coup à la porte de son compartiment trois personne arrivèrent.  
  
Bonjour, pouvons nous nous installer avec toi, parce que tout les compartiment sont plein. Oui il n'y a pas de trouble. Merci, répondit un jeune homme à la chevelure rousse, je voudrais savoir tu es nouvelle à Poudlard ? Oui je viens de Beaubâtons, et j'ai emménager en Angleterre avec ma mère cet été. Je me nomme Jade et vous ? Moi c'est Ron Weasley, dit le jeune homme à la chevelure rousse. Moi c'est Hermione Granger et je suis Préfète-en-chef à Poudlard. Enchanté ,dit Jade elle se tourna vers le dernier des garçons et toi tu es ? Harry Potter. Bonjour Ron, Hermione et Harry. Je suis heureuse de faire votre connaissance. Je suis un peu nerveuse et le directeur ma dit qu'il fallait que je suive les premières année pour la répartition, mais c'est quoi la répartition au juste ? Hermione, dirent les deux garçons en ch?ur, à toi d'expliquer.  
  
Hermione prit un petit air solennel , qui lui semblait très naturel :  
  
Poudlard se compose de quatre maisons : Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Et il y a un choixpeau qui nous désigne une de ces quatre maisons selon notre caractère. Tout ceux qui ont été à Serpentard ont mal virés et sont presque tous devenu des mangemorts. Je déteste les mangemorts c'est à cause d'eux que mon père est mort le printemps dernier. Je te comprend, lui souffla Harry .. Tiens tiens, dit une voix traînantes à la porte du compartiment, la sang- de-bourbes, le chien de poche et Potter ce sont trouvé une nouvelle amie. Je me présente Drago Malefoy et toi tu es? Jade Deschênes. Malefouine va-t-en tu n'a rien à faire ici, répliqua Ron. Je ne fais qu'accueillir cette jolie créatures avec le mérite que tous lui doit. Malefoy va-t-en tu n'a rien à faire ici, répéta Ron.  
  
Malefoy s'en alla d'un pas traînant vers la sortie. Hemione dit :  
  
Nous devrions peut-être revêtir notre uniformes nous sommes presque arrivés à Poudlard. Bonne idées les gars pouvez-vous partir s'il vous plait le temps qu'on se change.  
  
Ron rougit mais laissa le compartiment à Hermione et Jade. Il eut une petite conversation avec Harry :  
  
Harry j'adore cette fille elle est géniale et super belle. Crois tu que j'aurais une chance avec elle? Oui tu as raison elle est vraiment jolie, et je suis certain que tu aurais une chance avec elle il suffit juste que tu t'en occupe un peu plus et que tu l'aide lorsqu'elle en à besoin. Soit un peu romantique envoie-lui des messages. Merci Harry.  
  
Pendant ce temps dans le compartiments des filles.  
  
Ron à l'air de te trouver de son goût, dit comment tu le trouve ? Il est plutôt mignon, j'aimerais bien avoir un petit ami mais je ne le connais pas vraiment. Tente ta chance je suis certaine que tu pourrais sortir avec lui d'ici peu.. Appelle les garçons maintenant.  
  
Jade passa sa tête pas la porte du compartiment. :  
  
Les garçons vous pouvez rentrer.  
  
Harry s'assit à coté d'Hermione et lui dit tous ce que Ron lui avait dit et elle lui dit tous ce que Jade lui avait dit. Ron et Jade discutèrent pendant le reste du voyage. Vers la fin Ron baissa la voix et lui murmura à l'oreille :  
  
Tu sais c'est la première fois depuis des années que j'ai un coup de foudre des la première fois que je la vois et je te trouve de mon goût. Tu sais moi aussi je te trouve plutôt intéressant et.  
  
Ron ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase et lui emprisonna les lèvres. Elle resta surpris au début et répondit enfin à se doux baiser.  
  
Malheureusement elle dut cesser d'embrasser Ron, le train était entré dans la gare de Pré-au-lard. Ron lui enserra les épaules et lui dit :  
  
On se retrouve à la table des Gryffondor je suis certain que tu vas te trouver la. D'accord j'attend tes bras à la table des Gryffondor.  
  
Et il se quittèrent après un léger baiser et elle suivit les premières années. 


End file.
